Tangled Strings and Flimsy Things
by J. Maria
Summary: A Dominoes challenge entry. The Powers that Be are pulling on the strings, and those dangling off of them are in for a few suprises... x-over with Castle, NCIS, SPN, and Sky High.
1. Programmed to Love

Series Title: Tangled Strings and Flimsy Things  
Part Title: Programmed to Love  
Author: Jmaria  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Bellasario owns NCIS, Whedon owns Buffy.  
Series Summary: FfA responses using the dominoes challenge.  
Part Summary: She was made to love, but he wasn't having any of it.  
FfA Pairing: Buffybot/Tony DiNozzo (NCIS)  
Challenge: The FFA Dominoes Challenge 5646.  
Words: 201  
A/N: The Dominoes challenge goes something like this: take a pairing from Twisting the Hellmouth's Fic-for-All pairings list (for example Buffy/Harry Potter). Then, for the next chapter, use the same crossover character, but a different Buffy character (so the end result would be something like Buffy/Harry, Harry/Giles, Giles/Bella Swan, Bella/Spike, Spike/Gibbs, Gibbs/Willow, so forth & etc.) My poor, misguided mind decided to try and make them all in the same ginormous multiverse.

__

**__**

Tangled Strings and Flimsy Things

  
Programmed to Love

"My God, that is some fine craftsmanship, isn't it McGee?" Tony DiNozzo looked the blonde up and down a few more times as she leaned over to pick up whatever had fallen.

"I've never seen anything like it," NCIS Agent Timothy McGee nodded, for once agreeing with the other agent. "The technology alone is light years ahead of all the other manufacturers -"

"Probie say what?" Tony whipped around to face him. "Manufacturers?"

"Yeah. She's one of the exhibits, Tony."

"Ah, I see where you're mistaken, McStunted. That over there is what we normals like to call a 'woman'. You, being the McGeek that you are, have no previous knowledge of the elusive creature," Tony grinned at him and turned to find the pretty blonde just behind him.

"And that'll put marzipan in your pie-plate, bingo!"

"Gah! Buffy?" Tony reared back, getting horrible flashbacks of the _first_ time he hit on his kid sister's half-sister. "I'm gonna be scarred for life!"

"You know Buffy!" The Not-Buffy clapped her hands out of tune. "I was designed from her, but I'm not her. I'm Buffybot. Who are you?"

"I'm about to be ill."

"It is nice to meet you, About to Be Ill."


	2. Disgust Issues

Series Title: Tangled Strings and Flimsy Things  
Part Title: Disgust Issues  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Bellasario owns NCIS, Whedon owns Buffy.  
Series Summary: FfA responses using the dominoes challenge.  
Part Summary: McGee rats out on them meeting Buffybot.  
FfA Pairing: Dawn Summers/Tony DiNozzo (NCIS)  
Challenge: The FFA Dominoes Challenge 5646.  
Words: 360  
A/N: In these NCIS ones, Dawn is the child of Joyce and Anthony DiNozzo, sr. Which makes her half-sister to Tony, and half-sister to Buffy, while Buffy and Tony are not related at all.

__

**__**

Tangled Strings and Flimsy Things

  
Disgust Issues

"So, not only have you hit on Buffy, you've now hit on the Buffybot?" Dawn DiNozzo frowned down at her older half-brother. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and her feet were propped up on his chair as she sat perched on his desk.

"Who let you in here?" Tony muttered at her, giving McGee a dark look.

"Ziva," Dawn smirked at her brother. "We had a deal, buster. You don't hit on any of the Scoobies, and I don't hit on McGee or Palmer."

"Like you lived up to that one?" Tony snorted.

"Please, McGee has his own baby sister. He knows that I only flirt with him to annoy you," Dawn rolled her eyes.

"And you've been hanging around the morgue for kicks?" Tony glowered at her.

"You caught me. Ducky and I are having a wildly passionate affair. What can I say? Scottish guys just do it for me," Dawn smiled evilly.

"First, eww."

"Sound like a girl when you say that," Dawn chirped in a sing-song-y voice.

"Second, we both know I'm talking about Jimmy," Tony snapped.

"You have no proof that I'm down there for Palmer," Dawn narrowed her eyes.

"And you have no proof that I hit on the Buffybot."

"She said you were ogling her ass, and McGee backed her up on that."

"You are insane, you know that?"

"Must run in the family, because you're insane too!"

"Oh, I'd like to -" Tony was cut off by a quick smack to the head.

Both siblings looked up guiltiy as Tony's boss Agent Gibbs stared at them.

"You done?"

"Yeah, sorry boss," Tony cleared his throat.

"Here's your claim form for the robot," Gibbs handed Dawn the paper.

"She has a name," Dawn muttered. When Gibbs narrowed his eyes, she gave him a quick smile. "Thank you, Agent Gibbs. I'll go collect her now. Maybe Agent McGee can show me where I can find her?"

"McGee," Gibbs drawled. Tony glared at his sister. "Take her down to evidence lock-up."

"Right away, boss."

"Bye Tony."

"Oh, we so are not done, brat," Tony glared daggers at McGee, which earned him another head smack from Gibbs.


	3. The Downside of Bonding

Series Title: Tangled Strings and Flimsy Things  
Part Title: The Downside of Bonding  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Bellasario owns NCIS, Whedon owns Buffy.  
Series Summary: FfA responses using the dominoes challenge.  
Part Summary: Elevator conversations.  
FfA Pairing: Dawn Summers/ Tim McGee (NCIS)  
Challenge: The FFA Dominoes Challenge 5646.  
Words: 232  
A/N: Two more parts in this and then hopefully onto another fandom. Yay.

__

**__**

Tangled Strings and Flimsy Things

  
The Downside of Bonding

"You know that Tony will now try to destroy me at all costs, right?" McGee said nervously, looking back at where her brother was glowering at them.

"Tony knows I'm not hot for you McGee," Dawn shrugged, giving her brother a cutesy little finger wave. "Besides, once he finds out that Ducky's covering for my make-out time with Jimmy, Tony will have long forgot your part in any of this."

"So you really are dating Palmer?" McGee frowned. "Since when?"

"That is none of your business," Dawn huffed.

"You do realize he's older than you," McGees frowned deepened.

Dawn glared at him and slapped the emergency stop button on the elevator. McGee couldn't help but gulp at the gesture. Too many times stuck in Gibbs 'office' had that effect on him. Dawn smirked at him in a very DiNozzo way.

"And it goes without telling that if you blab to my annoyingly overprotective big brother about how I'm making time with Jimmy, I will be forced to take extreme action."

"Extreme action?"

"I spent my formative years around Buffy and the Scoobies. Tony's mentioned them. And the Buffybot is in my corner. Ziva is too, though I'm sure that's just to piss off Tony. And Abby can help me hide the evidence."

"Hey, if its all for making Tony go nuts, its fine by me."

"Good. I'm glad we had this chat."


	4. Destined and Stuff

Series Title: Tangled Strings and Flimsy Things  
Part Title: Destined and Stuff  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Bellasario owns NCIS, Whedon owns Buffy.  
Series Summary: FfA responses using the dominoes challenge.  
Part Summary:  
FfA Pairing: Buffybot/Tim McGee (NCIS)  
Challenge: The FFA Dominoes Challenge 5646.  
Words: 376  
A/N: Who is Sam? *insert evil laugh*

__

**__**

Tangled Strings and Flimsy Things

  
Destined and Stuff

"She's really amazing, your Buffybot. The designer -"

"Was a homicidal maniac who killed his ex-girlfriend and tried to pin the murder on my sister," Dawn finished Tims sentence and writing her name on the sign-out log.

"So meeting him would be out of the question?"

"Unless you've got the psychic friends connection to the afterlife? Yep, not likely to happen, McGee," Dawn rolled her eyes. "To be honest, I'm not sure how she's even still standing."

"Maybe she can answer that?" McGee grinned as the Buffybot walked toward them.

"Agent McProbie! You and my not-little sister came for me!"

The Buffybot threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. McGee gasped for breath as she started to cut off his oxygen flow.

"Buffybot, McGee needs to breathe."

"I thought all carbon based life forms needed to breathe. Except for vampires, like my Spike. He doesn't need to breathe, because he's undead."

"Yeah, well, you're hugging McGee too tight."

"Oh!" Buffybot pouted. "I forgot you're not as sturdy as my Spike."

"Spike is not yours," Dawn rolled her eyes. "I thought Willow got all that love slave crap off of you."

"She did, but the back-up for my CPU still had a bit of the code on it. When I was destroyed by the biker demons, it was damaged heavily, and the back-up hadn't been scrubbed completely."

"Who found you?" McGee wheezed a bit.

"A nice demon named Whistler. He said something about big choices involving a doll. I just assumed that was me!"

"Great. The PtB. Buffy's gonna love that."

"I take it Whistler is not a good person?" McGee frowned.

"Dunno. Never met him," Dawn shrugged before turning to the Bot. "Your command prompt is to still go to Willow for repairs, right?"

"Yes. Willow is my friend who likes girls. She wouldn't like you," Buffybot smiled at McGee.

"Peachy."

"Okay. McGee is gonna stay with you until your ride gets here, and Sam's gonna take you to Willow."

"Wait, you're not taking her home?" McGee frowned.

"Hello, secret rendevous with you-know-who, and Tony's gonna be on the warpath. Besides, I still have two more weeks on DiNozzo duty. Buffy's in Rome. Again."

"Who's Sam?" McGee and Buffybot asked at the same time.


	5. Highly Recommended

Series Title: Tangled Strings and Flimsy Things  
Part Title: Highly Recommended  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Kripke owns SPN, Whedon owns Buffy.  
Series Summary: FfA responses using the dominoes challenge.  
Part Summary: Job placement.  
FfA Pairing: Buffybot/Sam Winchester (Supernatural)  
Challenge: The FFA Dominoes Challenge 5646.  
Words: 421  
A/N: I'm gonna be crazy and try and connect all of these in the same universe. Lets see how long it takes for me to lose my mind, mmkay?

__

**__**

Tangled Strings and Flimsy Things

  
Highly Recommended

Sam hated being in DC. But the Council called and he needed the cash. That was a lie. He needed some alone time away from Dean, and they'd offered him an out. Actually, they'd offered it to Bobby, who wasn't stupid and said no.

Sam pulled his borrowed car up to the lot Dawn DiNozzo texted him to meet her with anxiety in his gut. He and the Feds were non-mixy things. A younger man in a casual suit stood beside a pretty blonde thing that Sam was fairly certain he couldn't have landed on his own. He parked in the space closest to them and cautiously got out of the car.

The other man eyed him warily. And he definitely gave off a federal agent vibe. Still, Sam couldn't imagine anyone in the Council having contacts at - what was this place called again? NCIS?

"Are you looking for someone?"

"Are you?" Sam countered.

"What's your name?" His hands went to his hips, far enough back to push his jacket back to reveal a shiny badge.

"Little Sammy Winchester!" The blonde woman cooed, turning around to face him for the first time.

"Gah! Summers, what are you doing here?" Sam jumped back. Buffy Summers had been on the warpath with them after what Dean had pulled last time they were in the same state. Which was part of the reason Dawn DiNozzo had made this delivery job pitch to him unbelievable.

"Aw, you think I'm Buffy! That's the sweetest compliment I've ever gotten!"

"Wait, you know him, Buffybot?" the agent frowned at her. "But you asked Dawn who Sam was, just like I did."

"I didn't know that Dawnie's Sam was the Sammy Whistler told me about!" Buffy...bot? smiled at him mechanically.

"This Whistler told you about him?"

"What did he say?" Sam frowned.

"That the gigantic Winchester with funny hair issues would take me to my new home in Ohio," Buffybot nodded sharply, putting her hands on her hips like a superhero and gave that weird mechanical smile again. "Thank you, McProbie -"

"It's McGee, Buffybot. We've been over this fifteen times already," McGee sighed as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Buffybot wasn't listening anymore as she quickly walked over to the car and stared at the passenger door.

"Why do you keep calling her Buffybot?" Sam asked.

"Didn't Dawn tell you?" McGee frowned.

"Tell me what?"

"That she's a robot."

"Huh?"

"Good luck. And, uh, don't let her hug you without other people around to tell her to stop."

"What?"


	6. Hostile Territory

Series Title: Tangled Strings and Flimsy Things  
Part Title: Hostile Territory  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Kripke owns SPN, Whedon owns Buffy.  
Series Summary: FfA responses using the dominoes challenge.  
Part Summary: I don't want it.  
FfA Pairing: Kennedy/Sam Winchester (Supernatural)  
Challenge: The FFA Dominoes Challenge 5646.  
Words: 427  
A/N: I'm trying to do the underused characters that I know. Looking at the list, (and yes I formed a list) its leaning towards the females on the Buffyverse side of things

__

**__**

Tangled Strings and Flimsy Things

  
Hostile Territory

Kennedy glared up at the stupid boy who brought Buffy back to Lima. One, she hated all of the Winchesters equally. Two, she hated Buffy, but it had more to do with the fact that she was _third_ in command more than Buffy as a person...kind of.

"What do you want, Winchester?" Kennedy leaned against the door, barring entrance to her safe house. "And I thought you were in Rome."

"That's where Buffy is! I'm not her, but thank you for considering me to be so Buffy-like!" Buffy chirped happily, giving Kennedy the creepiest smile ever.

"What drugs did she take?" Kennedy leveled her gaze on Sam.

"It's not Buffy. It's Buffybot, and apparently she's supposed to come to your girlfriend for rebooting," Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, Dawn DiNozzo told me to bring her here on pain of death."

"Then get to the deathing, because I'm not letting that thing or its blueprint in my safe house," Kennedy squared her shoulders. "Willow's not here. Bobby called her away five days ago."

"Bobby? He's the one who sent me to DC _two _days ago."

"But if Willow was with Bobby, then why did they send you to collect me?" Buffybot's mouth formed a tiny moue. Which was as close to a frown as she could get, apparently. "Do we go then to Bobby?"

"No!" Sam shouted, his eyes wide and panicked.

"Yes," Kennedy said at the same time.

"You do not understand the hell I've been through the last 48 hours, Kennedy. I'm not staying with her for another 48," Sam gritted out through his teeth.

"Suck it up, Winchester. I don't have room for you here, and I don't even know when Willow's coming back."

"Where is Tara? She and Willow were lesbians together. Tara will let me stay until Whistler tells me what to do next."

"Tara?" Kennedy reeled back. She must have looked hurt because Sam was looking at her with all that sickly sweetness and puppy dog look that _certain_ slayers thought was mushy and adorable. She didn't get it, but then she didn't get the need for a man either. "Get off my porch."

"Not until you tell me where my sister and Berry are!" a new voice popped up behind Sam and Buffybot.

All three turned to the boy stalking up the porch steps. Sam looked wary and Buffybot smiled idiotically at him. Kennedy managed up a half-hearted snarl.

"I wasn't talking to you, you mediocre bad-ass. I was talking to the puppy man and his robot girlfriend."


	7. Confrontation Time

Series Title: Tangled Strings and Flimsy Things  
Part Title: Confrontation Time  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Ryan & Murphy own Glee, Whedon owns Buffy.  
Series Summary: FfA responses using the dominoes challenge.  
Part Summary: Can't make me.  
FfA Pairing: Kennedy/Noah Puckerman (Glee)  
Challenge: The FFA Dominoes Challenge 5646.  
Words: 437  
A/N: I think I made up the name for the little sister of Puck (or its like one of those fannon things that's been floating around).

__

**__**

Tangled Strings and Flimsy Things

  
Confrontation Time

"Does it look like you scare me, lezbatron?" Noah 'Puck' Puckerman glared at the chick who ran the dorm next to his house.

Sarah was forever running over here to hang out with the dozen or so girls who lived here. None of them gave him the time of day, but he was cool with that. The teenagers didn't go to McKinley and he didn't care about the ones who hadn't hit puberty or high school yet. But he didn't mesh well with this Kennedy chick.

"That's not very polite," the hot blonde muttered.

"I don't think you should poke the bear," the tall guy blocking his way into the house muttered. Puck wasn't sure if the dude was talking to him or the blonde.

"I'm coming in for my sister, and if you try and stop me, I'm not above hitting a girl," Puck cracked his knuckles.

His sister might annoy the crap out of him, but he wasn't gonna let her out of his sight. Not when his mom was already on the warpath because there was another mouth - potentially two, because he wasn't sure what Quinn was gonna do with their unborn baby yet - living in their house because of him.

"You're under the impression that you actually intimidate me, Puke."

"It's Puck."

"Same difference," Kennedy shrugged. "Sarah's playing with the girls in the backyard, where even your idiotic condom-forgetting self can see plainly. And Rachel Berry isn't any of your concern."

"I'm in Glee with Berry, which makes her my concern," Puck gritted his teeth.

"That's just tacky, panting after a girl while your baby mama is sitting in your house not ten feet away."

Puck lurched toward her when he felt a hand clamp on his shoulder. He half expected it to be the guy on the porch. Instead it was the pretty blonde, her hand digging hard into his shoulder and her eyes going a creepy gold color.

"And he will enter the house of the hunter with peace for faith to come upon them," her eyes blinked back to their normal color and a mechanical looking smile popped onto her face. "Whistler said we should all wait here."

"What crack are y'all smoking?" Puck rubbed at his shoulder, watching the curious looks between the guy and Kennedy.

"Damn, I hate prophecies. And so does my boss," Kennedy stepped back in the doorway, ushering them in. "Get inside and wait for them to get here."

"Who?" Puck and the guy said at the same time.

"Peace and Faith. Who else?" the blonde smiled at them and walked past Kennedy.


	8. Twitch in the Eye

Series Title: Tangled Strings and Flimsy Things  
Part Title: Twitch in the Eye  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Ryan & Murphy own Glee, Whedon owns Buffy.  
Series Summary: FfA responses using the dominoes challenge.  
Part Summary: I don't want it.  
FfA Pairing: Faith/Puck (Glee)  
Challenge: The FFA Dominoes Challenge 5646.  
Words: 674  
A/N: So I've decided this universe is going to be slightly AUish. Mainly because I want some characters to be not dead. Yeah. And seasons 5-7 are now slightly different. Enjoy.

__

**__**

Tangled Strings and Flimsy Things

  
Twitch in the Eye

Faith kicked the door shut behind her at McClay House as she thumbed through the mail for the girls. Bills got forwarded to G-man and the whining letters that came in for the Council went to B. Why they were still writing letters baffled her. She was nearly computer illiterate and even she knew that no communication line was a hundred percent infallible. Anything could be tampered with, but apparently, the watcher juniors had figured out an enchantment. Brown-nosing little shits.

She dumped the mail in the baskets and shook her hair out of her eyes. Kennedy was on her in a minute.

"Get them the fuck out of my house," Kennedy glowered at her.

"Whose house, Special K? Cause last I heard, you planted your perky little ass on my turf when you got leashed," Faith ignored the younger slayer, her eyes flicked behind her to where a B look-alike was grinning stupidly at two guys. "And just because you don't want hot young studs in the slayer house doesn't mean the rest of us don't want in on the action."

Kennedy was an awesome slayer, but she lacked people skills. And besides, Sammy Winchester was always welcome around them. Dean...not always.

"Who's the not-B?"

"Oh, you didn't think I was her?" Not-B gave her a weird pout. "Was there something faulty with me?"

"Too damn perky for one," Faith cocked her head at her." B swore to castrate Dean if she had to save Sam one more time -"

"She only saved me the _one_ time," Sam muttered, jamming his hands into his pocket.

"Five times, Sammy. I counted. And Buffy's in Rome, I just got off the phone with her. So what are you?"

"Buffybot," Buffybot smiled.

"She's a robot," Kennedy snorted.

"I actually got that, Special K," Faith muttered.

"Finally!"

"What's Puckerman doing here?" Faith frowned, noticing the teenager who hit on her nonstop until she finally broke it down to him that she didn't do minors. Before Kennedy could even open her mouth, she turned to Puck. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get my sister," Puck crossed his arms and glared at Kennedy.

"That's why you're sitting in my hallway takin' up space?" Faith deadpanned. "Why didn't you get Sarah and tell her he was here?"

She and Kennedy had had words about this before. Sarah Puckerman, the goofy clumsy little seven and a half year old girl who lived next door, had been born with the Potential. But because she had been born _after_ the battle with the First, she hadn't been automatically hit with the power of a slayer. Like a lot of the younger Potentials, she would come into her power when puberty kicked in. Kennedy thought she should already be in Council custody.

Faith vehemently disagreed. She'd been one of those kids in Council custody. Her 'mom' had been on the Council payroll, and had stole her from her biological parents as an infant. T had figured that out for her, with a simple enough spell.

"I was going to, but he wanted Rachel too," Kennedy glowered at her.

"Berry? You sweet on her, _Noah_?" Faith grinned at him.

"Look, Berry and I have issues -"

"Which involve her ratting out you and Fabray's secret to Hudson?" Faith rolled her eyes. God, sometimes she hated teenagers.

"Berry tell you that?" Puck's jaw tightened, his eyes going serious.

"Sarah told me." Which was just a fucked up indicator of how much danger she was in of becoming domesticated. She actually cared about some of this bullshit.

"That's not the bestest part," Puck sneered, lashing out like a kicked puppy. "Your little blonde buddy over there told me to stay here because of a Whistler guy."

"Whistler?" Faith stiffened. She'd met the balance demon only once, back after the whole mayor fiasco and her stint in jail before Buffy had died and Giles had come for her. "What did he want?"

"For Sam, Puck and I to wait for Peace and Faith," Buffybot grinned.

"Fuck!"


	9. Itchy Fingers

Series Title: Tangled Strings and Flimsy Things  
Part Title: Itchy Fingers  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Disney owns Sky High, Whedon owns Buffy.  
Series Summary: FfA responses using the dominoes challenge.  
Part Summary: I don't want it.  
FfA Pairing: Faith/Warren Peace (Sky High)  
Challenge: The FFA Dominoes Challenge 5646.  
Words: 845  
A/N: Because I love them, I make their lives complicated and insane.

__

**__**

Tangled Strings and Flimsy Things

  
Itchy Fingers

Faith took a drag on her cigarette, knowing that if T were around, she would be giving her a disappointed look. Not that T would ever set foot in the house while Kennedy was in residence. She stared between Buffybot, Puck and Sam trying to figure out why Whistler had picked a ten year old robot, a sixteen year old horndog and a twenty-seven year old hunter as Champions. Because this stunk of Champion bullshit.

A hot looking motorcycle pulled up the drive, distracting Faith for a few seconds, until the helmet was whipped off. She muttered under her breath and waited for the bang on the door.

"Better get that Kennedy," Faith muttered, eager to get the younger slayer out of her hair. "Then get busy calling in the girls."

"I'm not allowed -" Kennedy started to sputter.

"No," Faith glowered at the slayer. "You're not allowed."

"Such bullshit," Kennedy glowered and stomped out of the room, probably talking shit about Faith. Wouldn't be the first time.

"Can I get my sister and Berry and go -" Puck started to ask.

"No. Kennedy will send Sarah and Rachel home. Your ass stays parked until the tin girl reveals whatever she's supposed to reveal to us."

Someone cleared their throat, and Faith felt her spine stiffening. She felt his presence like a lick of flame across her spine. Same old, same old. She glanced over her shoulder at him.

"Peace," Faith nodded to the superhero.

"Sis," Warren Peace looked grim - came naturally when you were the son of a Hero and a Villain - and crossed his arms. "You called?"

"I'm gonna fucking kill that demon," Faith groaned, staring up at the ceiling. "No, I didn't. But I know the bastard who sent you here. Just like I'm guessing I know who answered Dawn's call for a pick-up for Buffybot and passed it on to Sammy and who shoved a stick up Puck's ass to be a responsible grown-up."

"Did he call her _sis_?" Sam muttered, glancing over at Buffybot.

"Warren is her little brother, like Dawnie is my little sister - or is it the other way around?" Buffybot frowned. "Technically, I was built _after _Dawnie was made so perhaps I am her little sister."

"Huh?" Puck just frowned.

Faith and Warren continued to ignore them, wrapped up in their own heavy sibling drama. They hadn't been close - being kidnapped after her first birthday had something to do with that and her criminal past was a sore spot between the siblings. Their father was serving a quadruple life sentence, and the stigma was something Warren had had to live with while Faith had been blissfully unaware she even had a father.

"End of the world again?" Warren gritted his teeth.

"Must be," Faith shrugged.

"Great. Cause I don't get enough drama with Stronghold and Layla," Warren rolled his eyes. "What's the deal?"

"Robot spitting prophecy," Faith shrugged. "You look good, baby bro."

"And you gotta quit smoking, sis." Flames skated over his fingers. "Hazardous for your health."

"Aw, you miss me, don't you, superhero?" Faith gave him a quick grin. She yanked him close giving him a bone-crushing hug. They might not be close, but they cared for each other.

"Get off me, freak," Warren gave her a quick squeeze back before noticing the other three people in the room. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Sam. Puck was too young to be on Faith's radar and Sam was likely the only one sleeping with his sister. "Who are they?"

"Blondie's the robot in question -"

"Wait, did she say _robot_?" Puck gaped at Buffybot, the reality sinking in.

"The Mr. T-Mohawk is Puck, one of the little Potential's big brother -"

"Potential what?"

"Ignore him, he's slow," Faith rolled her eyes before grinning at Sam. "And this is Sammy Winchester."

"Really?" Warren cracked a smile. "_That's_ Sam Winchester."

Sam glared at him, not even wanting to think on what Faith had said about him to her brother. Obviously nothing good judging by the smile, and nothing _bad_ because otherwise he'd be barbeque.

"So, what prophecy did you land in this time, Faith?" Warren asked, plopping down negligently onto the couch across from the chair Puck was in.

"Fuck me if I know," Faith shrugged. "I came home and they were here."

Warren was about to say something when the door swung open and banged into the wall. Buffybot smiled at the newcomer.

"Faith, can I shoot Kennedy with the crossbow, because the stick up her ass is driving me insane! She calls me out of the blue and then stared at me stupidly when I got here. Honestly, she's deficent in some way. Why is Buffy here? Did Willow and the witches perfect the - you!" the woman came to a dead stop in front of Warren. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"We're all assembled now!" Buffybot chirped happily.

"Of course we are. God, I hate prophecies!" Faith groaned, dropping down beside her brother, who was on fire. Again.


	10. Bruised Egos

Series Title: Tangled Strings and Flimsy Things  
Part Title: Bruised Egos  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Disney owns Sky High, Whedon owns Buffy.  
Series Summary: FfA responses using the dominoes challenge.  
Part Summary: Strange bedfellows and the consequences.  
FfA Pairing: Kit Holburn/Warren Peace (Sky High)  
Challenge: The FFA Dominoes Challenge 5646.  
Words: 635  
A/N: Warren is Dawn's age (here about twenty-three), making him two/three years younger than Faith (who I see as being about a year or two younger than Buffy. Buffy was called at 15, Kendra was called at about the same age a year younger than her. And Faith at about 15. Since Joss never told us how old they were in canon, that is just my take on it.)  
Oh, and drama alert. Because I couldn't resist.

__

**__**

Tangled Strings and Flimsy Things

  
Bruised Egos

Kit loved Faith like a sister, but right now, she wanted to scratch the slayer's eyes out if only for the fact that she was sitting next to the bastard who'd broken Kit's heart nearly two years ago. Okay, so it wasn't just because she was sitting next to Warren that Kit wanted to hurt the slayer. It was because they looked _intimate_. Warren hadn't even called her after their night together, that she had stupidly thought meant something to him. Like it had to her.

"What did you do to Kitten?" a tall man asked from the corner of the room where Buffy had been. Kit's eyes flicked over to Sam Winchester, giving him a small smile.

"Kitten?" Warren spat out, glaring at Sam.

"Don't call me that, Winchester. And I don't have to explain anything to you, Peace," Kit snapped.

"You two know each other?" Faith frowned.

"Intimately," Warren's eyes darkened.

"You piece of shit," Kit's eyes narrowed at him. "We _barely_ knew each other two years ago. A two week acquaintanceship is not intimate." Though it had felt like it at the time.

"Really?"

"What did you want Faith, since Kennedy had no idea what I was here for?" Kit ignored him.

"Nothing. I didn't call ya, Kit," Faith looked like she was thinking something over. "You two knew each other _two_ years ago?"

Kit knew what - scratch that- _who_ Faith was thinking about now. Not that she was completely wrong in the assumption, but since Kit hadn't shared that information with anyone else, she didn't really want Faith blurting it out.

"Until she snuck out of town when I went on assignment -"

"Bullshit. You're the one who snuck out of _my_ bed in the middle of the night and didn't come back!" Kit blurted out.

"You slept with one of my watchers, bro?" Faith turned to him.

"Bro?" Kit frowned at them, her eyes widening as she remembered what she'd read in Faiths file when Giles had asked her to put it in the computer records. "You're Faith's little brother?"

"You're one of her watchers?"

"Does he know about the baby?" Sam asked out of the blue.

"Baby?" Warren's head snapped up, his body following. "What baby?"

"Thanks, Winchester," Kit snapped.

"What baby?" Warren demanded.

"My kid, not that it's any of your concern. You banged a MILF, are you happy?" Kit glared at him. "Look, if I'm not needed, then I have to tell my ride so I can get back to New York."

"You drove from New York? Because Kennedy or Faith called you?" Warren stared at her, realizing she was trying to take the focus off this mystery kid she had. "You left your kid at their beckoning."

"I flew into Detroit, dropped off some paperwork at Harris House and got a ride down to Lima. And - not that it's any of your business - I left my _daughter_ with my cousin in New York. Where she's perfectly safe."

"You left Corinne with _Rick_?" Faith frowned at her.

"No, of course I didn't leave her with Rick. Alexis is on spring break. She's watching Cori," Kit rolled her eyes.

"Isn't Alexis sixteen?"

"Alexis is the most responsible sixteen year old in the world," Kit sighed. "She practically raised her father."

"Why isn't Corinne with her father?" Warren frowned, a sinking feeling in his stomach telling him he wasnt going to like the answer.

"Cause he's a tool who didn't use protection and bailed on our Kitten the morning after," a deep voice came from behind Kit.

Sam groaned, Buffybot grinned and Warren looked more on-fire than he had a minute ago. Kit jerked her elbow back into Dean Winchester's stomach. This definitely wasn't the way she wanted to tell Warren that he was a daddy.


	11. Butting In

Series Title: Tangled Strings and Flimsy Things  
Part Title: Butting In  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Kripke owns Supernatural, Whedon owns Buffy.  
Series Summary: FfA responses using the dominoes challenge.  
Part Summary: Strange bedfellows and the consequences.  
FfA Pairing: Kit Holburn/Dean Winchester (Supernatural)  
Challenge: The FFA Dominoes Challenge 5646.  
Words: 764  
A/N: It's sad that I wanted Dean to be holding Kit's baby as Warren torched the place and Puck played guitar in the background while Buffybot shields Sammy from the flames and Faith lit her cigarette off of Warren's flames. I'm a sad, sad individual.  
Instead, you get the drama.

__

**__**

Tangled Strings and Flimsy Things

  
Butting In

This was the last time she was asking a Winchester for a ride, no matter how much her Uncle Bobby loved the idiots. She might even let Buffy do permanent damage to Sam'n'Dean for this. From the way that the older, more dense sibling was glaring at Warren, Kit was fairly certain that both he and Sam had known all along who was the father of Corinne Holburn. Not that she'd told them, but she was fairly certain her Aunt Martha had called Uncle Bobby to tell him what had happened to his Kitten, and Uncle Bobby had gone all 'demon-hunter in research mode' on the superhero.

Not that her parents - in the perpetual bitter divorce that ate all their time and energy - even bothered to come see her or Cori until Cori was six months old and her cousin Rick had offered to pay for their flights.

Aunt Martha detested how Kit's mother clung to being normal. Uncle Bobby thought her father was an idiot for leaving his baby girl. The polar opposites bonded over the fact that their siblings were morons and picked up the slack for their Kitten. Which was how Sam'n'Dean - the name Kit had always known the brothers as - had picked up that stupid nickname.

"Dean, I'm so locking you and Buffy in a room for hours and letting her play with Faith's knives," Kit growled.

"So this is the pretty boy who knocked our Kitten up?"

"Who gave you permission to use that nickname?"

"Bobby," Dean muttered, his eyes locked on Warren, who was literally steaming.

Kit's head snapped back to where the Buffybot was pouring water on Warren's arms. Which was just making him glower more. And damn if he still wasn't pretty. He broke her heart - the bastard should be a broken hollow shell of his former hotness.

"Don't give him that sexy Kitten look, woman!" Dean snapped, pulling her out of her thoughts. "He broke rule number three!"

"Nobody but you and your moronic brother knows those rules, Dean," Kit huffed.

"Number One," And the idiot held up a finger. Not his favorite finger, like she was sure he wanted to, but a finger nonetheless. "Save people. Number Two -"

_"I'm_ gonna break those fingers," Kit growled.

"Hunt things," Dean continued on as if he didn't hear her. And he probably didn't seeing as she'd argued his music choices all the way from Detroit nonstop. It was a miracle she wasn't deaf from the way he'd cranked the volume on his _cassette_ collection selections. "Number three - you suit up with a lady of the night."

"Does that make her a lady of the night?" the Mohawked boy frowned.

"Did you just call me a lady of the night?" Kit snapped at the same time.

"Number four - always be armed. And number five - family matters."

"The TV show?" Kit rolled her eyes. "And number six, which is number one for nearly everyone here - except for the you and your brother - Don't Die. Le gasp, you dirty little rule breaker!"

"He defiled my cousin," Dean shrugged, looking like he was stupid enough to actually go after Warren who was literally _on fire_.

"Asshole, we're not related!" Kit slapped his arm, because Faith's knives were hidden, and she wasn't familiar enough with Maclay House to know where they were stashed. Yet. "My uncle was stupid enough to pick up strays!"

"You don't deny the defilement?"

"Dean, how many sisters, cousins, aunts and mothers have you defiled in your life? Right, shut the fuck up!" Kit smacked at him again. Dean glared at her. "You are as bad as _Rick_!"

"You take that back, Kitten!" Dean tugged on her hair.

"I am going to murder you, _Deanna_ if you don't knock it off!" Kit shoved her 'cousin' back out into the hall where Kennedy was waiting to pounce.

Kit slammed the door shut on his face as panic set in. It was cruel, but he'd pissed her off. She turned back to the room where Sam was cowering behind the Buffybot, the kid was looking confused, Faith was eerily calm, and Warren's arms were drenched. Nobody spoke, Dean's cries echoing through the door. She'd feel bad about that tomorrow. Today, he totally deserved it.

"So you and him have a kid?" the teenager asked.

"Yeah, Mr. T," Kit snapped.

"How's that workin' out for you?"

"Puckerman, don't take parenting tips from these two idiots," Faith muttered. "You three get out of here. Sammy, keep the kid on a leash. We've got shit to discuss."


	12. Butting Heads

Series Title: Tangled Strings and Flimsy Things  
Part Title: Butting Heads  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Kripke owns Supernatural, Whedon owns Buffy.  
Series Summary: FfA responses using the dominoes challenge.  
Part Summary: Snarking.  
FfA Pairing: Kennedy/Dean Winchester (Supernatural)  
Challenge: The FFA Dominoes Challenge 5646.  
Words: 188  
A/N: I was just not feeling long and drawn out with them. It's because of all the hate they have for each other. Both find the other obsolete in their worlds - he's got nothing for her and she won't let him watch.

__

**__**

Tangled Strings and Flimsy Things

  
Butting Heads

Kennedy glared at Dean, wishing she could just gut him and get him out of the house. It was bad enough with Sam, Puck, and Warren in the house. She hated Dean the most out of them all.

_"Kitten_ kick you out, stud?" Kennedy crossed her arms at him.

"Why was Sammy here?" Dean ignored the dig - almost. "Better not let her hear you call her that. I'm her adorable cousin. And she knows enough Hoodoo to fuck you up. I wouldn't tempt fate, princess. Especially since your witch left you."

"At least I wasn't dumb enough to get tapped in a Prophecy, like Tweedle-Dum in there."

"Prophecy?"

"Oh, didn't you hear?" Kennedy batted her eyelashes at him. "Widdle Sammy and the little blonde Buffybot are Whistler's bitches. Same with Kitten, Flame-boy, and Motard."

"Whistler? Why hasn't anybody killed that son of a bitch?"

"I ask that question every day. Along with why you're still breathing. I guess Karma just likes to fuck with you," Kennedy twirled away, content in her ability to make him miserable. It was sad that it was the highlight of her fucked-up day.


	13. Voice of Reason

Series Title: Tangled Strings and Flimsy Things  
Part Title: Voice of Reason  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Kripke owns Supernatural, Whedon owns Buffy.  
Series Summary: FfA responses using the dominoes challenge.  
Part Summary: Taking it out on someone  
FfA Pairing: Kennedy/Bobby Singer (Supernatural)  
Challenge: The FFA Dominoes Challenge 5646.  
Words: 338  
A/N: In which I undead someone.

__

**__**

Tangled Strings and Flimsy Things

  
Voice of Reason

Kennedy answered the phone on the third ring, opened her mouth to speak and was instantly cut off before more than "He-" could pass her lips.

"What did those idgits do now?" Bobby Singer snapped over the line.

"You're gonna have to un-vague that for me, Singer," Kennedy sighed.

"The Winchesters. What did they do now?"

"Nothing, other than blurt out the existence of your great-niece to what I'm guessing is her father," Kennedy started the head count, nudging the younger slayers up the stairs to their rooms or - for those not living in the house - the changing rooms.

"What the hell? Why is _Peace_ there? Doesn't he have a cape and some shit-head super villains to destroy and conquer?" Bobby yelled over the phone line. Kennedy could hear someone muttering in the background. "No, I will not lay off on the little pyromaniac. You didn't have to see Kitten after all that. I'm the damn one who drove her to Martha."

"Who are you talking to, hunter?" Kennedy asked.

"Who the hell do you think?" Bobby snapped.

"Willow -"

"Why would I be talki'n to Willow? She breezed in and out of here heading east three days ago. Tara's here."

Kennedy dropped the phone. Willow had gone east - as in back towards them and Cleveland? And she'd had Tara come and take her place? As in her ex, and recently come out of a coma Tara? The reason they broke up Tara?

"I swear to God, slayer, if you hung up on me, I'm gonna shoot you!" Bobby's voice called through the phone.

Kennedy didn't even notice little Sarah Puckerman pick up the phone from the ground and stare up at her.

"Hi, Mr. Singer, I think you broke Miss Kennedy." The nearly eight year old frowned, pushing her glasses up her nose. "She stopped counting at me and is being all goofy like Noah after he ate all the cupcakes and didn't save one for me. Sure, I'll get Ms. Faith for you."


	14. What's the Sitch?

Series Title: Tangled Strings and Flimsy Things  
Part Title: Whats the Sitch?  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Kripke owns Supernatural, Whedon owns Buffy.  
Series Summary: FfA responses using the dominoes challenge.  
Part Summary: Trying to sort it all out.  
FfA Pairing: Faith/Bobby Singer (Supernatural)  
Challenge: The FFA Dominoes Challenge 5646.  
Words: 402  
A/N: Yeah. The muse is being stubborn, along with my sinuses - damn wacky weather. Hot or cold, just fricken' stick to one! I'm going broke buying knock-off drugs.

__

**__**

Tangled Strings and Flimsy Things

  
What's the Sitch?

Faith, still reeling from the whole Kit's-baby-daddy-is-my-little-bro revelation, barely noticed Sarah Puckerman pulling on her hand, the black cordless phone in her hand. She crouched down beside the girl - damn domestication.

"What's shaking, babe?"

"Mr. Singer's on the phone saying Ms. Kennedy is gonna get shot," Sarah sighed, as if this was a typical conversation for her to be having with a grown-up. Of course, the first time Faith had met the kid, she'd been running and screaming because her mom made her watch _Schindler's List_.

"Yeah, you might wanna give it over, kiddo," Faith shook her head. "Stop by the kitchen and get a snack before you head on home. Ask Iris to walk you home."

"Okay."

Faith stared at the phone for a beat before girding herself. Kit and Warren were currently not speaking in the other room, which oddly was giving her a headache. She shook her head.

"Bobby, quit bitchin' already. What I'd like to know is why you didn't tell me Cori was my biological niece?" Faith snapped into the phone line.

"What are you talking about?"

"Warren Peace is my little brother," Faith sighed. "That's not even the most devastating news, Bobby. Whistler showed up in DC."

"Aw, hell! No, Tara Leigh, I will _not _watch my language!"

"T's in South Dakota?" Faith frowned. What the fuck was going on here? Bufffybot showing up in an NCIS raid. Then Sam brining her to Faith. Puckerman getting tapped in a prophecy with Faith and Warren. Kit being summoned to confront everyone about Cori. And now Tara showing up with Bobby? "I thought Red was with you."

"Apparently, I lecture too much for that loose cannon. She lit outta here three days ago."

"Shit. What the fuck is going on, Bobby?"

"Nothing good, apparently. Both Winchesters are in house, so you best be prepared for a shit storm, sweetheart."

"That's what I fuckin' figured. Lima and the Cleveland Hellmouth were supposed to be an easy sitch."

"Means you gotta call the big guns in on it," Bobby sighed across the line. "And I gotta call Martha and warn her for when Kitten calls her."

"I'll pray for you, Bobby -" The call-waiting beeped on her end. "Hold that thought."

Faith held the cordless out to face her. Oh, the Powers were really pissing her off now.

"Guess I'm saying you that call, Bobby. Martha's on the line."


	15. Man in My Boudoir

Series Title: Tangled Strings and Flimsy Things  
Part Title: Man in My Boudoir  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Er, ABC owns Castle, Whedon owns Buffy.  
Series Summary: FfA responses using the dominoes challenge.  
Part Summary: Threatening persona.  
FfA Pairing: Faith/Martha Rodgers (Castle)  
Challenge: The FFA Dominoes Challenge 5646.  
Words: 405  
A/N: Yeah, I lost my list of who goes next, so I had to fly by the seat of my pants here. Be concerned for my poor pants

__

**__**

Tangled Strings and Flimsy Things

  
Man in My Boudoir

"Martha, your ears must be burning," Faith fought the urge to roll her eyes. Again. She wanted to be back in the big room with her brother and Kit, hashing this shit out, not acting as the go-between for Martha and Bobby.

"That's not the only thing burning my dear," Martha's cultured voice said over the line. "There's a man in my boudoir."

"Damn, Martha, go get you some then," Faith grinned.

"I see I'll have to speak slowly. There's a man in my boudoir holding my niece hostage until he gets what he wants. It's a stick-up, my dear. Of the other-worldly kind," Martha's voice shook with anger.

Faith felt all the blood drain from her face. Some demon had Corinne in his grasp, threatening the innocent baby. Her _niece_. Oh, no way was that gonna fuckin' fly.

"And what does he want?"

"He wants your assurance that you won't - what was it?" Martha called back to the ransoming demon. "Ah, quite poetic. I almost wish I didn't have to say it. Right, he wants your assurance that you won't rip his ribcage from his chest and make it into a party hat. Quite the bloodthirsty imagery."

"He a tiny little thing with dark hair, a bad suit and a stupid fucking hat?"

"You are acquainted. Yes. And there's an unwashed quality to him."

"Tell Whistler that he's got my assurance, Martha," Faith growled over the line.

"Ya got her fuckin' word, _Whistler_," Martha shouted across the room in a surprisingly good Southie accent. Faith was impressed.

Faith felt her skin prickle and heat as a loud pop sounded behind her. She spun around and slammed her foot into the leg of the intruder. A groan of agony escaped the lips of the demon, and a happy gurgle sounded from his arms.

"I'll take that," Martha quickly scooped her great-niece from Whistler's hands and smiled broadly at Faith. "Excellent aim, my dear. Now, are you going to tell me how I wound up in Ohio from my New York home in less than a blink of the eye?"

"And why you broke your word?" Whistler hissed in pain.

"One, magic. You know you know about it Martha, considering what _Bobby _does for a living. And you," Faith rounded on Whistler. "You see me wearing your ribcage as a hat? I ain't B. I go for the immediate pain over the imagined pain, demon."


	16. Testing Zone

Series Title: Tangled Strings and Flimsy Things  
Part Title: Testing Zone  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Er, ABC owns Castle, Whedon owns Buffy.  
Series Summary: FfA responses using the dominoes challenge.  
Part Summary: Threatening persona.  
FfA Pairing: Kit Holburn/Martha Rodgers (Castle)  
Challenge: The FFA Dominoes Challenge 5646.  
Words: 436  
A/N: I am toying with the idea of writing a miniseries (no more than four parts) of Kit and Warren's meet-up. . .just to tell the back story that is them.

__

**__**

Tangled Strings and Flimsy Things

  
Testing Zone

In the end it was the howling scream that had both Kit and Warren running out of the room they'd been arguing in for the last ten minutes. Kit had pushed through the door first, but Warren had quickly pulled her behind him. They would so be talking about his macho protective streak later. But it was the sight of her Aunt Martha and her daughter Cori that had her shoving past Warren despite the presence of the demon on the floor.

"Aunt Martha, what - how -"

"The little man writhing on the floor magically brought us here, my dear," Martha smiled brightly at Warren, who was looking a little dazed behind her. "Hello, you must be the little bastard who broke my Kitten's heart."

Warren sputtered behind her, and Kit's face reddened in mortification. Leave it to Aunt Martha to draw first blood. Martha - normally not comfortable with babies - handed Cori off to her mother, which distracted her for a moment.

"Apparently, Whistler wanted to make sure I didn't wear his ribcage as a hat," Faith muttered darkly from above the writhing demon.

"Who would do something as stupid as that when you can set him on fire?" Warren shook his head.

"Buffy, apparently," Kit frowned down at Whistler. "What does that have to do with my Aunt?"

"He knew I wouldn't hurt him if he had the kid."

"You used my _daughter_ as a _hostage_," Kit yelled, feeling her aunt pull her away from Whistler.

"Now, Kitten, Faith has already broken his leg in at least three places. You let him recover and _then_ you hurt him even more when he least expects it," Martha said soothingly. "I do like the boy's idea of lighting him on fire."

"You go back in there," Faith smiled at them wickedly. "Me and Whistler got some shit to hash out."

Satisfied for the moment that Faith had a handle on the troublemaking demon, Kit watched Warren watching her. She so was not having that.

"Just for the record, you did _not_ break my heart," Kit clutched Cori tighter to her.

"If I had, it would have only been fair," Warren said quietly, looking between his daughter and her mother. "You did plenty of breaking on your part, Kitten."

"Oh, that was quite dramatic," Martha still glared at him. "And makes it so very tempting for me to call bullshit on you. But I am a theatrically trained actress. I, fortunately for you, can tell the difference between sincerity and paying lip service. Now, I believe you have some things to discuss, one being the baby there, darling."


End file.
